In a wireless communication device where the size of the device is limited by the constraint of being wearable on an ear of a user or wearable on a user without being uncomfortable for the user to wear, multiple antennas configured for communicating packets at the same carrier frequency, such as 2.4 GHz, may be affected by internal coupling and disturbance between the antennas.
In order to solve the above problem it is known to use a switched antenna which is configured to transmit a packet configured to a protocol which is decided by a switching mean. The+ switching mean may be configured to switch between a first protocol channel and a second protocol channel. In a situation where both protocols are communicating in real time, e.g. during a telephone conversation, and where both protocols wants to transmit a audio packet at the same time, the switching mean has to decide which of the protocols should be dedicated to the antenna, and in this situation the audio packets of the none chosen protocol will be lost. The problem of losing packets is that the user which receives the audio packets will experience a poor audio quality of the telephone conversation, and the risk of reducing the quality even more may occur if both protocols wants to either transmit or receive a packet at the same time or within a time range which overlaps each other multiple consecutive times.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,712,868 A discloses a dual mode communication network comprises an antenna for communicating a first traffic channel protocol and a second traffic channel protocol, where a first communication system includes a frame structure and the first traffic channel protocol and a second communication system includes the frame structure and the second traffic channel protocol.